


Мерило всех вещей

by gallyanim



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Есть два пути вылечить исходник вместо нивелирования симптомов ― один из них, ясное дело, прийти к взаимности. Второй, менее очевидный, это разлюбить.
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Kudos: 3
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Мерило всех вещей

Ты серьёзно пытаешься мне сказать, подмаргивает экран входящим сообщением, что ты харкаешь цветами. Не вопрос, да, утверждение. Кён ничего не спрашивает и не уточняет, вот ещё придумали, он просто формулирует описываемую ситуацию максимально просто и по-земному. Очевидно, добивается он этим ощущения у них обоих того, что ситуация невероятно абсурдна и так не может быть, просто потому что не может быть никогда.

Тем не менее, она есть, вопреки любым максимально простым и земным утверждениям. Есть лепестки на столе и, наверное, есть лепестки в мусорке мужского туалета первого этажа телерадиовещательной корпорации КБС. Вряд ли их уже успели выбросить.

Чихо зажимает кнопку голосового набора и вслух повторяет, что да, да, он пытается, да, на полном серьёзе, да, харкает, кашляет, как угодно называй. Подтвердить, что именно цветами он не успевает ― ожидаемым образом раздражённую тираду прерывает приступ кашля, и на экран, на руку и брюки падают несколько гладких розовых лепестков. Они успевают чуть качнуться в воздухе перед тем, как осесть вызывающе светлыми пятнами на черных брюках. Абсолютно такие же, как и предыдущие.

― Сейчас отхаркнул пять, ― цедит сквозь зубы Чихо и жмякает отправку.

***

На фансайне он не придаёт ни кашлю, ни лепесткам особого значения, потому что так часто бывает: приносят лепесточки, листочки или блёсточки какие-нибудь и просят их красиво сдуть для фотографий. Ну вот, мало ли, как там пресловутая блёсточка или, вот, лепестки могут случайно попасть в рот. Чихо и мотыль как-то в рот залетал на концерте, всякое бывает. В горле попершило, лепестки остались на столе, но связать одно с другим в голову не пришло. Оно связывается потом само: когда посреди радиошоу снова начинает першить, причём абсолютно невыносимо, до степени, когда хочется практически сожрать чесалку для спины, чтобы она почесала горло. Першит и першит, а потом в перерыве Чихо сплёвывает в руку несколько цветочных лепестков, точно таких же, как были на фансайне.

После шоу он долго кашляет в том самом мужском туалете первого этажа, сопровождая каждый приступ новыми вылетающими из его рта лепестками. Чихо, пожалуй, в жизни не ел столько растительной пищи, чтобы его внезапно начало тошнить любыми растениями ― а уж тем более розовыми лепестками.

Становится очень страшно и как-то едва уловимо одиноко; как будто ему совершенно не с кем в этой жизни разделить тайну лепесточного кашля, кроме как с узкими смыкающимися в коробку стенками туалетной кабинки. Чихо делает усилие над первичной паникой.

По крайней мере, это ― неправда. Лепестки существуют на самом деле, а одиночество нет.

***

― Напиши про это песню, ― телефон разговаривает отвратительно бодрым кёновским голосом по громкой связи, и Чихо практически видит, как тот сам себе улыбается, где бы ни находился. ― Или я вспомню, как это делается, и напишу её за тебя.

― Задачу напиши, ― огрызается Чихо. Подался в полноценные математики ― огребай тоже полноценно. ― Как скорость падения отхарканного лепестка на пол коррелирует с температурой помещения, или там сколько лепестков я скашляю до того, как помру.

― Лучше всё-таки песню, ― Кёну легко шутить. Пусть шутит за них обоих. ― Задачи романтичные в несколько иной плоскости.

Про плоскости он бы, вероятно, тоже мог бы сейчас прочитать целую лекцию, но Чихо кажется, что у Кёна есть для него лекция чуть более практически применимая на данный конкретный момент. Они немного выясняют отношения на тему, должен ли Кён в принципе для него что-то узнавать и считается ли это классическим информационным обслуживанием, но на самом деле Кён попросту уже всё узнал, потому что ему самому интересно. Что за лепестки, интересно, ну и действительно ― сколько их можно успеть откашлять до того, как помрёшь, измученный цветочной чахоткой.

― Могу прислать ссылку для самостоятельного ознакомления, ― говорит Кён. ― Могу прочитать сейчас.

― Валяй, ― Чихо кивает, забывшись. Они друг друга не видят, он вообще видит сейчас только до жути забитую папку с миллион раз пересохранёнными и даже опубликованными черновиками. Хорошо, что всегда есть какая-нибудь механическая работа, которой можно заняться под разговор.

Он даже не обращает внимания, что сплёвывает кашлем на клавиатуру несколько очередных лепестков.

***

Болезнь ханахаки впервые диагностирована (не значит, что тогда же впервые обнаружена, это важно ― хрен знает почему) в Австралии в 1986 году, блаблабла, важная историческая справка, блаблабла, абсолютная психосоматика, да, это научный термин, блаблабла, ключевой симптом выражается в приступах кашля, сопровождаемых выходом цветочных лепестков. Есть мифологема, что при вскрытии у некоторых людей обнаруживали внутри кусты, но это безусловно чушь, никто никаких кустов не видел, и болезнь вообще нисколько не смертельная, просто доставляет определённый дискомфорт, ну и есть некоторые противопоказания.

Одним словом, если бы У Чихо был каким-нибудь стандартным белым воротничком или хотя бы просто спокойно писал песни кому-то ещё, то всё бы, наверное, ничего, но выступать с такой хернёй ― да ежу понятно, что нельзя. Сама болезнь не смертельная, а вот побочек можно себе наработать будь здоров, ну и вообще. Чихо сам лучше кого угодно понимает, что ничего он со сцены не прочитает, если в рандомных местах рандомных строчек будет обрываться на то, чтобы откашляться лепестками.

― Есть способы нивелировать симптомы, ― начинает Кён, и Чихо заходится новым кашлем. Кён умолкает. Он ещё не привык, а Чихо практически забыл, что почти тридцать лет прожил без подобных приступов. Удивительно, как легко сжиться со всякой гадостью, как с родной.

― Давай лечить исходник, ― обрывает его Чихо, откашлявшись, когда Кён пытается продолжить. ― Я не буду всю жизнь нивелировать симптомы.

Абсолютная психосоматика. Совершенная. Совершенство психосоматики, можно даже так сказать. Пик и апофеоз ея.

***

Кён не спрашивает, кому удаётся довести Чихо до взращивания лепестков внутри ― он и так знает, он, может быть, знал даже до того, как сам Чихо всё понял, принял и осознал. Так давно это было, ещё до того, как Пак Кён нацелился на получение бакалавра математических штудий, и даже до того, как с треском рухнул весь проект под названием блакби. Казалось бы, раз проект рухнул, тут-то и эмоциональным пертурбациям тоже потрещать да прекратиться. С глаз долой ― из сердца вон, все дела. Кто ж виноват, что с глаз долой как-то не вышло.

У них с Джехё так много общих бывших ― бывшие одногруппники, бывшие танцоры, бывшие менеджеры и хрен знает кто ещё, что всё равно где-то раз в месяц да пересечёшься на каком-нибудь дне рождения, а то и просто на встрече с банальной целью пожрать и выпить. Кён вот практически гордится, что путём несложных манипуляций может у каждого из них выбить подтверждение, что они считают его лучшим другом. Поди убери Джехё с глаз долой при таком раскладе.

Чихо обычно садится напротив него или примерно так, чтобы точно не рядом (или лепестки появились бы ещё раньше), но чтобы и не заниматься самообманом с подглядыванием с другого конца стола.

У Чихо, творческий псевдоним Зияко, тридцать корейских лет, влюблён в бывшего одногруппника до подростковых переглядок на патичках и кашля розовыми лепестками. Кашель по уровню громкости постепенно приближается к тому, как могли бы звучать рабы на серебряных рудниках. Возможно, туда бы ему и дорога.

На вопросы окружения ― вербализированные и не очень ― Чихо отвечает, что продуло кондиционером, ходит в маске и отменяет запланированное бытие гостевым диджеем на мелон радио. Кён продолжает талдычить про некие алхимические препараты для нивелирования симптомов. Слово “алхимические” у Чихо вызывает перед глазами картинки, где он кашляет позолоченными лепестками.

Джехё постит в инстаграм виды Лотте башни.

***

Песню Чихо, конечно, всё-таки пишет: не потому что Пак Кён посоветовал, кто его в своём уме слушать будет, а потому что ему самому хочется и надо. Лепестки засыпают микшерный пульт, и все поля бумажек с первоначальными версиями лирики испещрены карандашными набросками всё тех же лепестков, и иногда ― цветов, которые в воображении Чихо могли бы их сбрасывать. На ощупь лепестки гладкие и мягкие, как вроде бы бывают у роз, но розы колючие и не могут расти где-то там внутри. Кустов же никто никаких не видел.

Иногда он стоит около цветочных магазинов и пытается угадать.

Песня выходит такая, как Джехё бы понравилась (и неправ был бы тот, кто сказал бы, что так вышло случайно) ― лирическая и тягучая, да ещё с гипотетическим названием из Джейн Остин. Чихо крутится на стуле, слушая всевозможные варианты женского вокала до звона в ушах и до нового слоя лепестков на полу. Если он годами все свои эмоции уводил в работу, он может продолжать делать так же, невзирая ни на какие ханахаки. Идея просто писать уже не кажется такой ужасной.

― Ты не пробовал, ― Кён рисует руками в воздухе какие-то очень замысловатые фигуры, ― ну там, знаешь, поговорить с хёном?

― Ага, ― фыркает (и кашляет) Чихо. ― Привет, хён, я из-за тебя харкаю цветами, давай сходим на свидание и умрём в один день, а то иначе кашель не остановить.

Звучит хреново, и Кён это тоже знает, но штука-то в том, что он, понятное дело, не имел в виду ― пойди поговори с ним про лепестки, и вообще не имел в виду поговорить с ним именно сейчас или именно про некие эфемерные чувства. Чихо просто в принципе не пробовал с Джехё поговорить, вот просто вдвоём, просто о чём-нибудь, ещё когда в группе были. Им как-то было не о чем, незачем и никакого времени на разговоры не находилось, а потом уже случился распад. На общих посиделках иногда приходится переброситься парой слов (чем сейчас занимаешься, а ну понятно, а как брат поживает), но Кён неумолимо откажется засчитать это в попытку поговорить так, как он её имеет в виду.

― Ты этот альбом даже записать не сможешь такими темпами, ― говорит Кён, сметая лепестки в корзинку для мусора. ― Зато нахаркаешь себе тут целый ботанический сад.

Чихо кашляет ещё раз и пинает его:

― Буду прописывать себе коллаборации на всю песню. Слушал Праймари? Буду как Праймари.

― Коробку только надень побольше, чтобы нос влез, ― дружелюбно советует Кён. Хорошо, что с годами не меняется не только то, что Чихо влюблён, но не пробовал поговорить, а ещё и Пак Кён.

***

Чихо связывается с Юнги и спрашивает, чем нынче занята Суран, связывается с самой Суран и высылает ей песню, решает кучу вопросов по грядущему дизайну альбома, продолжает валить свой кашель на зверское кондиционирование и это всё куда как лучше решает проблему, чем идея попробовать поговорить. Можно просто работать через себя, и через кашель, и через то, что кашель вызвало, к этому Чихо вообще не привыкать. Умрёшь один, да ещё и в груде лепестков, угрожает ему Кён в катоке. Чихо высылает ему скриншот про то, как сейчас заблокирует контакт до морковкина заговенья.

Бытует мнение, что У Чихо ужасно развязный, импульсивный и гиперактивный трудоголик. На самом деле У Чихо крайне нерешительный и заметающий всё под ковер трудоголик, а теперь ещё и замученный цветочным кашлем до той степени, что не глядя смахивает новое уведомление и записывает отправителю голосовое сообщение с угрозой убить при встрече, если мудрые советы не прекратятся. Возможно, импульсивность стоит оставить.

В ответ приходит сообщение ― “я тебе ничего не советовал?”, и только тогда Чихо додумывается реально взглянуть на диалог и на профиль. Пока он смотрит, следующее сообщение гласит “кашляешь ты довольно пугающе”. И вдогонку очевидный вопрос ― “всё нормально?”.

А в самом первом, оказывается, было что-то в духе привет, Кён сказал, что Сынюн всучил тебе два билета на концерт, но Кён не может пойти, сказал, пусть пойду я, дескать, тогда есть шанс уговорить Сынюна дать интервью моему пусанскому радио. Ни про какое пусанское радио Чихо не в курсе, билетов на концерт группы Виннер в глаза не видел с прошлого года, и аккаунт с собакой на аватарке пишет ему в первый раз. Наверное, даже во время существования группы не писал. Собака, кстати, тогда была другая.

Если Кён такой умный, думает Чихо, после того как объясняет ситуацию, десять раз материт Кёна в окно их беседы и чертыхается про себя ещё десять, а потом таки начинает набирать Сынюну, если он реально такой весь умный, весёлый и находчивый, так добывал бы эти билеты сам, чего не позаботился.

― Хён, ― выкрикивает Сынюн. У него на фоне громыхает какая-то посуда, глуховато доносится новая аранжировка эвридея к концерту и быстро добавляется собачий лай. У кого-то, по всей видимости, жизнь вверх дном в хорошем смысле, а не как у Чихо. ― Хён, я честное слово собирался сам пригласить.

― Но подумал, что арена не выдержит двух Зико в одном здании, ― слышится голос Мино, и Чихо передаёт ему привет и подзатыльник. Сынюн справится, он знает.

У него есть два билета на концерт Виннер, ничего не подозревающий Джехё и по-прежнему полное непонимание, как это ― попробовать поговорить. И естественно, груда лепестков, которую Чихо выкашливает после завершения телефонного разговора.

***

Джехё сейчас ведёт вечернюю радиопередачу на СБС с вещанием на Пусан и Кённам, оказывается, и шепелявит точно так же, как в былые времена, но вот южное произношение лезет куда сильнее после отпадения необходимости в чётком айдольском выговоре для телевидения и тому подобных важных штук. Такие мелочи, которые несомненно вполне были при нём и на всех тех встречах, где они с Чихо успевали пересечься за последнее время, но которые невозможно было заметить иначе, чем снова побыть с ним в долгом близком контакте. Три часа концерта, обмен формальностями перед, посещение закулисья со стремительно проносящимся мимо полуголым Мино и Сынюном, который сразу же припоминает Джехё добрые реплики про то, что они с Чихо похожи тем, как удивительно некрасивы. Джехё краснеет и отмахивается ― мол, дело прошлое. Чихо бы так отмахнуться от всего багажа, который на нём висит ещё с тех времён.

В итоге Сынюн болтает с Джехё, наверное, больше, чем Чихо за весь год, потому что они вместе съезжают на пусанский выговор и какие-то, невероятно актуальные сразу после грандиозного концерта, воспоминания детства, ну и да, уговор про радио действительно свершается. Здорово, классно, спасибо, Пак Кён, по крайней мере, Джехё ты реально помог.

Логичное действие по завершении всех этих дел ― разойтись каждому в свою машину и ехать дальше жить свои отдельные жизни. Чихо заодно нормально откашлялся бы, а то в присутствии Джехё лепестки ведут себя странновато. Его не одолевает чахоточными приступами, но и полную свободу, полузабытое ощущение жизни вне лепесточной угрозы, почувствовать не выходит. Они словно клокочут где-то в горле, просто назойливо першат и мешают, но кашля не случается, как будто лепестки не могут решить ― стоит им рваться наружу или нет.

Джехё останавливается закурить по случаю встречи с одной из немногих в Олимпийском парке табличек “курение разрешено”. Чихо не знал, что он курит. Или когда была группа, он ещё не курил? Тэиль точно курил, Чихо задолбался с ним переругиваться про влияние сигарет на высокий голос.

И тут он таки кашляет ― резко и больно, сигаретный дым этим лепесткам не понравился, что ли, чёрт бы их подрал. Нет никакой необходимости рассказывать Джехё, что Чихо из-за него плюется цветочными лепестками, если случается наглядная демонстрация во всей красе. Лепестки, видать, решительнее, чем сам Чихо.

― Это не кондиционер, ― говорит Джехё и садится на корточки, с любопытством разглядывая лепестки на земле. Один из них, даже не испачкавшийся октябрьской пылью, по-прежнему розовый, гладкий и шелковистый, он берёт в руки между двумя пальцами. Как цикаду, думает Чихо. Про цикадное безумие он помнит.

― Это ханахаки, ― в тон ему отвечает Чихо. ― Есть такая болезнь, когда кашляешь цветами. Ничего, пройдёт.

Есть два пути вылечить исходник вместо нивелирования симптомов ― один из них, ясное дело, прийти к взаимности. Второй, менее очевидный, это разлюбить. Чихо надеется на второй. Пройдёт, когда я тебя разлюблю. Ну то есть, точно не сегодня.

***

Кён говорит, что вся конструкция, будто бы им с Джехё не о чем и незачем разговаривать, существует только у Чихо в голове, и он её выстроил чуть ли не с самого дебюта, если не раньше, поэтому без неё уже просто не может жить, настолько она в него вросла. Если ему есть, о чём говорить, с миллионом самых разных людей вплоть до японских отмороженных бизнесменов, то можно найти и про что поговорить с Джехё. Он прав, конечно, всё-таки в людей, с которыми тебе настолько не о чем разговаривать, особо не будешь влюбляться и тем более ― так надолго, да ещё вплоть до лепестков. Лепестки как мерило всех вещей, чтоб их. Жизнь до и после.

Наверное, помогает то, что Джехё выходит вторым человеком во всём мире, кроме Кёна, который вообще знает, почему Чихо кашляет и какие у этого кашля осложнения. Кажется, что с ним можно быть нынешним собой чуть-чуть побольше, чем с кем-либо ещё. Они говорят про работу ― о чём ещё может говорить Чихо, в самом-то деле, про то, как у Джехё прошло интервью с Сынюном, про сложности вещания на Пусан из Сеула и про грядущий альбом Чихо тоже. Про лепестки Джехё не спрашивает, Чихо сам тоже не говорит. Он уже и так думал, что облажался, когда проговорил название болячки ― нужно ли Джехё знать, что он не просто кашляет цветами, но и что он кашляет ими от самой нелогичной психосоматики, какая только могла бы быть?

Если вспомнить тираду, которую он выдал Кёну как доказательство, что поговорить с Джехё не его метод, то можно сказать, что этап “привет, я харкаю лепестками” они уже прошли и в принципе можно переходить к части “пойдём на свидание”. Хочется что-то такое сказать невыносимо, но по идее сейчас всё равно некогда. Суран присылает варианты своих частей, и Чихо одним кликом мышки перетаскивает к той самой песне подпись “заглавная”. Возможно, он зря назвал альбом — “Думать”. Надо было назвать ― “Делать”.

Чихо кашляет три раза подряд. Суран-то записала сэмплы, а он что.

Он думает, что Джехё на концерте Виннер был очень красивый. Ну, как всегда. Всегда красивый, всегда Чихо про это думает.

***

Ты таки смог, пишет ему Кён сразу после выхода первого тизера и открытия предзаказа. Тебе назло, отвечает Чихо. Потом, наверное, Кён что-нибудь попробует сболтнуть про то, что весь альбом вышел куда более медленным и вязким, чем любой предыдущий, именно из-за того, что Чихо приходилось на каждом куплете выходить из студии покашлять, но первая часть была такая же ― ещё до лепестков. Это просто он, это просто весь багаж накопился именно такой. Может быть, лепестки правда не зря случились именно сейчас.

Выглядит, что ты тут очень много думаешь, пишет Джехё. И с ним даже неважно, что именно пишет ― сам факт каких-то комментариев про альбом от того самого хёна, который и будучи в группе-то мало высказывался на эти темы, уже достаточный, чтобы Чихо показалось, будто у него внутри действительно растёт розовый куст. Гладкий и шёлковый, из одних лепестков, никаких колючек. Ему, оказывается, всегда было интересно, что Джехё мог бы про это сказать, и он всё равно никогда не спрашивал.

Мне нравится первая, третья и последняя, пишет Джехё после альбомного медли.

И заглавная, добавляет он следом. Заглавная больше всех, понимаю, почему ты её выбрал.

Не понимает, конечно, но на самом-то деле и не нужно ему понимать так глубоко. Чихо капсит сообщения и пересылает Суран без указания, от кого они. Юнги потом ноет, что они спелись и ничем не делятся с ним, но когда Юнги не ноет, будем честны.

Чихо не сразу замечает за всей предкамбэчной суетой, но он перестаёт откашливать лепестки на подушку во время сна. Может быть, попробовать поговорить было нужно, чтобы начать дружить ― и с этим постепенно разлюблять.

***

― Ты реально завёл ретривера, ― изумлённо (хотя вообще-то чему здесь удивляться) говорит Чихо, когда они с Джехё таки встречаются. У альбома, который следовало бы назвать “Делать”, в анамнезе олл-килл в реальном времени, пара ударов по крыше мелона и целый один день топа физических продаж в Ханто. До совершенного олл-килла не дотянул, но что ж тут сделаешь. У Джехё после Сынюна целая серия интервью с пусанскими знаменитостями. Казалось бы, идея очевидная ― земляческая беседа, что тут сложного, но почему-то ни одному директору передачи она до того в голову не залетела.

Встречаются ― в парке у Хангана, когда Джехё возвращается домой поздно вечером после очередного радиовыпуска и ему надо гулять с собакой. То есть, когда-то тогда у него на аватаре стояла собака родителей, а теперь уже его собственная. Налицо прогресс, особенно если помнить его список жизненных целей в инстаграме. Чихо помнит, о чём он и говорит:  
― Вовсю идёшь к выполнению списка полностью.

Поймать большую рыбу со сложным названием, состариться и завести стритфуд грузовик на Чеджу, открыть фотовыставку. Завести золотистого ретривера ― исполнено. Быть счастливым ― со знаком вопроса.

Джехё кивает и цепляет поводок.

― Я вообще прилежный, ― фыркает он. ― Тебе ли не знать.

Ноябрьский сеульский вечер дико промозглый, потому что вчера весь день шли ливни и сегодня ещё ничего не успело высохнуть, несмотря на дневное солнце. Днём было, можно сказать, даже жарко для такого полузимнего уже периода, но вечером погода максимально холодная, противная и неподходящая для прогулок. Исключения ― вы золотистый ретривер, которому показания градусника нипочём, или вы бывшие участники айдольской группы, которым уж очень на руку полное отсутствие других гуляющих.

Если вы бывший участник айдольской группы, а нынешний сам себе рэпер с олл-киллом и притом кашляете розовыми лепестками, то вечерний ноябрь становится просто идеальным для пребывания на улице.

Сейчас, впрочем, лепестки снова как будто бы затихают ― как тогда на концерте, и тут уж дураку бы стало ясно, что именно вызывает флуктуации их поведения. Возможно, Чихо стоило записывать альбом не с перерывами на покашлять, а просто позвать хёна посидеть в студии. Тогда бы он, конечно, не записал вообще ничего, потому что пялился бы на то, какой Джехё прямо перед ним подолгу сидит красивый. Или заставил бы его что-нибудь записать ― хоть вот ту балладу, которую он реально оформил на альбом в стиле Праймари, и которую в итоге исполнила Ли Хаи.

― Ты правда больше не планируешь петь? ― вдруг спрашивает Чихо невпопад, и Джехё смеётся. У него глупый очень смех, немножко заикающийся, и он широко раскрывает рот. Чихо всегда его хочется поцеловать, когда он смеётся.

― Для себя разве что, ― говорит он, досмеявшись. ― Извини, просто что именно ты это спрашиваешь… Не удержался.

Они никогда не говорили про распад, и Чихо только от Кёна слышал, что Джехё какое-то время винил его, несмотря даже на то, что вообще-то первым контракт не переподписал Пио, уйдя в компанию, специализирующуюся на телеперсонах. С его количеством развлекательных шоу это было выгоднее, ну и в принципе всем было понятно, что проект под названием блакби уже давно не жилец. Вот и пришли, к чему пришли. Потом (по словам всё того же вездесущего товарища математика) Джехё успокоился, примирился и даже сыграл в паре мюзиклов, освободившись от необходимости регулярно посещать Японию с концертами. Пение для него закончилось уже после армии, а не после распада.

Чихо сплёвывает лепесток. Почему-то он выглядит более пожухлым, чем предыдущие. Хотелось бы надеяться, что это эффект постепенного выхода из штопора влюблённости, но скорее просто даже таким цветам не на пользу идёт ноябрь. Чихо, блин, только что думал про поцеловать, и его первой мыслью при виде ретривера было, что он бы хотел так выгуливать их общую собаку каждый день. Разлюбляет он, как же.

Он случайно трогает голыми холодными пальцами такую же холодную ладонь Джехё с поводком и забывает отдернуться. Если они идут так близко друг к другу ― да ну и пусть. Джехё же никуда не дёргается. С другой стороны, он и лепестками не кашляет.

Зато все эти короткие обрывистые реплики ― про петь, про прилежность и даже про цели из инстаграма ― прорывают плотину, призванную задерживать и останавливать любые разговоры про группу и что было там и как она развалилась. Ретриверу весело и он бегает кругами, словно нарочно измазывая свои крупные лапы в самых замызганных уголках парка, а Чихо и его красивый, недоступный, молчаливый обычно хён перебивают друг друга с воспоминаниями. Иногда вспоминать смешно, иногда Чихо кажется, что вот-вот он скажет что-то, из-за чего они перестанут разговаривать так же глупо и внезапно, как начали. Горло чешется невыносимо, и першащее ощущение усиливается с каждой фразой, но лепестки очень долго упрямо не откашливаются, даже пожухлые.

Наконец его накрывает приступом, и Джехё осекается на середине, просто молча глядя на срывающиеся у Чихо с губ розовые лепестки. Они ложатся на тёмную серую плитку парковой дорожки, как будто сейчас весна и кругом цветут деревья, если только не обращать внимания на то, что эти откашлянные лепестки при всей своей весеннести сразу выглядят так вяло, будто облетели то ли с деревьев, то ли с кустов, то ли просто с цветов ещё неделю назад. Совсем не такие гладкие и красивые, как в самом начале.

― Если я тебя сейчас поцелую, ― говорит Джехё куда-то в сторону, ― у тебя окажется полный рот цветов?

Чихо кажется, что он просто перестал слышать окружающий мир за своим кашлем, и это болезнь ханахаки разговаривает с ним, а не Джехё. Мало ли, вдруг следом за лепестками идут галлюцинации.

― Они в глотке, ― хрипло (чертовы цветочные рудники) отвечает он. ― Идут откуда-то изнутри.

― Тогда ты только не плюйся, ― очень тихо говорит Джехё, но ничего не делает невыносимо долгих полминуты или даже целую минуту ― только смотрит и наматывает собачий поводок на запястье ещё плотнее. Чихо целует его сам.

***

Пункт быть счастливым в списке жизненных целей Ан Джехё теряет знак вопроса и обретает такой же кружок, как и золотистый ретривер. Тот самый, которому следующим ноябрём Чихо всё время моет в душе лапы сам.


End file.
